


The Shoes

by favoredReign



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Adorable yis, Fluffy, yis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason for this or should I just leave?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I decided people need to stop hurting these children so i did this yis  
> FOR ONCE SOMETHING THAT WONT STAB YOU ON MY PROFILE!  
> See i dont just write sadness c:

It was almost terrifying the sound of screaming, but quickly brushed off upon seeing the scene. The Spine sighs, shaking his head at the sight before him. For some unknown-to-him-at-the-moment reason, Hatchworth was chasing Rabbit around the suspiciously empty room, Rabbit in turn screeching. Why? Again, he has absolutely no clue.

"Is there a reason for this or should I just leave?"

"Hey Th' Spine!" Rabbit suddenly yells, running over and hiding behind him.

"No really, what's happening?" He moves, frowning. "Did you do something?"

"What? Me?" She looks fairly hurt- "I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing."

"And you're innocent of what exactly?" His suspicion remains.

"She hid /the/ shoes!" Hatchworth interjects, looking unhappily at the two.

"See, I didn't do anything bad," Rabbit then comments. She proceeds to run off again, prompting Hatchworth to- again- chase her.

"What am I even doing here anymore?" The Spine's distress is almost too obvious. "Both of you come back here! And Rabbit, find his shoes!"

"Aw, but it's a challenge! He has to find his shoes--"

"You hid them. Find them," he.. Insists.

"Fine.. You're no fun." She leaves to get fore-mentioned shoes at the same moment Hatchworth makes it back into the room.

"I feel slightly attacked at the moment," he comments, waiting with Spine for Rabbit to return.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do..."

She comes back, with the shoes in all their fanciness. "Here's your shoes.. Why do you need these shoes, anyway?" She questions, but leaves again before receiving an answer.

He'd begun to answer, of course.. "You must understand the pure importance of my fancy shoes, Rabbit!" Hatchworth follows after Rabbit, explaining the shoes..

Leaving Spine alone in the room, again questioning why he remains to deal with the two.

**Author's Note:**

> But cmon the shoes  
> //If it's ooc a lot I'm sORRY ;-;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And on the earlier note, I DIDNT KILL ANYONE FOR ONCE!


End file.
